Timelord and Necromancer
by ADdude
Summary: The Necromancer Eucliwood has known the Timelord as the Doctor for a while. He comes for a visit and the both think about their past and their time in the war of the underworld. One shot.


**Timelord and the Necromancer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or any elements and the same thing goes to Kore wa zombie desa ku is this a zombie.**

* * *

It was simple and common backyard and the only thing that would draw someone's attention was the girl standing on the porch. She had on a purple dress and and armor over it. Her long silvery hair glimmered in the moonlight. She was carrying a tray with two tea cups and some biscuits. She sat down and placed the tray besides her.

Her name is Eucliwood Hellscythe the necromancer from the Underworld but her friends called her Eu.

The house was quiet for once, her housemates were all fast asleep. Suddenly something curled up next to her.

Looking down she saw the small black cat she had adopted and it let out a loud, "meow."

Eu started to scratch the kitten behind the ear and it playfully replied with a strong purr. Eu looked up to the sky and watch the stars glimmer. The air was still and it a peaceful night she could that was about to change. Her powers were connected to the strings of fate and the shifted and moved whenever she used her power or so much spoke but there was another who could cause the strings to move or even tangle. A breeze picked up causing her long hair to flutter in the wind and the cat let out a confused hiss. The winds whirled around in that backyard and suddenly a strange sound erupted from nothingness. The small black cat huddled next to its owner scared of what was to come. Suddenly with a thud a large blue box materialized in the backyard. Eu's face showed no sign of surprise or any emotion for that matter but she had expected his arrival.

The old police box's doors swung open and a man with a wide grin stood there. Some might confuse him for a boy with the face he head. He had wild flopish dark hair and a bow tie along with his tweed coat. He stepped out his steps were like those of a new born horse.

"Hello Eu." He greeted her bridging their gap and sitting besides her.

Eu picked up a notepad and scribbled her reply.

_Hello Doctor_.

"Short and sweet just like you." The Doctor grinned at her reply. "I see I was expected." He picked up one of the cups of tea and started to sip from it and he took a biscuit to snack on as he did. The little kitten started to paw at his long slender fingers meowing as he did. The Doctor replied, "No, I'm sorry I scared you but I'm not going to cause any trouble. Well, I'll try not to." He started to pet the small animal.

_It has been a while._

"Yes, it has." He replied to the written words. "I heard about the business with the King of the Night." Eu turned her head away. "You could have asked for help. I thought he was gone too and it must have been scary for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

_It turned out alright._

"Well, that's good. Alright is good."

_That was a while ago. Now Chris has escaped._

"Oh, her." He bemoaned. "Funny girl. I remember here from the war in the Underworld. Despite their fighting Naegleria liked her."

_I saw Naegleria recently. She's doing well._

"Oh, she found her way to this world too. Good for her. I should have known she'd be okay." He bit into the biscuit.

_She's a doujinshi artist now._

The Doctor grinned delighted, ""Oh, the Underworld's strongest fighter now an artist." He chuckled at his words. "I knew there was a reason I liked her."

_She's happy._

"Yes, are you?" He said wryly. "I know the story. A necromancer finds a boy and turns him into a zombie to save his life Then the boy becomes a magical girl when he accidentally takes a would be genius magical girl's power. Then a vampire ninja shows up. Solving his murder and getting into trouble with the King of the Night." He words became annoyed and disappointed in the end.

_Yes, that's all true. Then you bring in a a drunk magical girl and several megalos. But I am happy here. It's been a long time since I've been happy. Despite all the trouble my powers bring they still care about me and I've found a home._

The ancient timelord smiled, "A home. The girl who lost her's found another one. I'm glad. There is nothing like having a home." He looked at the blue box, his Tardis. "When I brought you here after the war, to this world, I was a little afraid that you wouldn't find your place so I'm very glad I was wrong." His eyes widened. "That's new, I don't think I've ever been glad to be wrong."

_So what about you? What about your life?_

"Complicated as always." He told her. "Last of the Timelords. My same old life in the Tardis. Running around. Fighting monsters. Showing off."

_You lost someone?_

Despite the fact he sounded happy she knew something was wrong.

"Yes," he said sadly. "it seems to be my fate. I lose everyone." He was going to say something when he felt her small hand on his.

_That is not your fate. You are too kind to be be forced to be alone. If am not a monster that should be isolated you certainly are not._

He gave her small grin, "I came to make sure you were good and to cheer you up but now you seem to be the one to do the cheering up."

_I have Ayumu to thank for the lesson._

"Oh, your zombie boyfriend." He said as a side note.

A small pink tint entered the necromancer's cheeks.

The Doctor chuckled, "Now I've done it. I made you blush. I'm sorry."

_I'll forgive you if you don't stay alone. You don't deserve to be alone._

"I promise I won't be. I'm actually looking for someone." He finished up his tea. and bent down and kissed the necromancer on the forehead. "I'll visit again soon." He promised.

_I'll hold you to that._

As he stepped into the Tardis he stopped and turned around, "Oh don't think this means you won't get scolded for running away from your home when the King of the Night should up or not calling for help. I know you didn't want to get anyone in trouble but that no excuse." He wagged a finger at her the words sounding less than convincing coming from him. "I'm not going to scold you but you know she will when the three of us get together again."

He smiled to her once more as he closed the door behind him. He swaggered of onto the consoles and as she touched the controls he stopped. He remembered when he first met you, she was so different. Eu was just a girl playing in a field of flowers by the lake, she was a girl in a bright white dress making flower crowns and giving them away with a bright smile. His hearts broken when she lost her voice and her own power started to hurt her, her scream still echoed in his mind. Then he felt so useless that he couldn't help her regain her voice and her smile. There was nothing he wouldn't give to see her smile again of her her voice and not cause her pain. Still he was happy to hear that she happy. He pulled the lever of the Tardis.

Soon with another whirl of wind the Tardis vanished as it's ancient engines roared. Eu sat and watched finishing her tea in silence with the kitten in her lap. His face had changed since she met him but he was still the same man. He and his companion arrived wandered into the start of the War in the Underworld and stayed with her until it's end. In pain and weak and megalos, vampire ninjas and the like wanting her dead they took her in.

Despite everything they adopted her as their own daughter by Underworld law and ran with her as her world came crashing down on her. They weren't married and none of them shared blood but they were a family. They helped her manage when the world hurt her and showed her the Universe. The Doctor's life of running didn't suit her and her powers that would set off her powers. Eventually the Doctor dropped them off at Earth and hugged her good bye and promised to visit. Her adopted mother and Eu wandered the world until they found Ayumu. Her mother saw a spark in Eu's eyes and let her stay with the newly formed zombie while she kept going drawing away those that might attack Eu.

Still they would visit Eu from time to time thought she had never introduced them to her new friends. They never found too much time to be together trouble always found them especially when they were together.

Still she feels it in the air, the strings of fate moving, something is happening and soon they might all be drawn together. The tiniest smile found her way on her face. She sipped on her tea as she looked up the starts. Her heart was at peace for the moment knowing that her adopted parents were out there somewhere helping others like they helped her. Despite all the trouble that might come she is happy to think of seeing her adopted parents and introducing them to her new family.

"Eu?" A boy calls out. The necromancer turns around to see Ayumu behind her looking very tried. "Why are you up? I thought I heard something."

She shakes her head her head.

"Alright. It must have been a dream." He shuffles back to bed.

Eu picks up her tea before she heads back to bed and wonders when she'll see them again.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hey there. I just wrote this little story and I thought it was a good idea to share. Tell me if you like it. Yes, I have an idea of who it is but I'm not telling yet. When I finish another story I'm writing I might write it as a triple cross over. Any I hoped you like it and give me a review if you do telling me what you think.**


End file.
